<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Covid-19 Fic by sumechiAAAAAAA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811525">The Covid-19 Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumechiAAAAAAA/pseuds/sumechiAAAAAAA'>sumechiAAAAAAA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coronavirus, I'm not done tho orz, I'm sorry shfhvjgjgi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumechiAAAAAAA/pseuds/sumechiAAAAAAA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhhhhhhh, a joke fic I wrote 3 months ago shxhcjbj</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Covid-19 Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coronavirus Time</p><p>(COVID-19 struck Gensokyo, now everybody is stuck inside, and nobody is coming to the Myouren Temple. What would they do in these trying times?)</p><p>(this is a joke LOL, I don’t know why I wrote this apart from sheer boredom)<br/>Chapter 1</p><p>”Hmm, I’ll donate some stuff to the Human Village.” Ichirin said to herself as she was holding 4 boxes of food. ”Since everybody wants to hoard everything…”</p><p>”Ichirin, I know you’re my girlfriend, but are you fucking stupid? They won’t let us go outside anymore.” Murasa said harshly. The hooded girl glared back at the captain. ”Who’s ’they’? And also, don’t curse at the temple.” She made a ”hmph” noise. ”Miss Hijiri won’t like that.”</p><p>Murasa rolled her eyes as she went downstairs to get something from the fridge. </p><p>Meanwhile, Nue was there, eating the one thing the captain phantom wanted: steak.</p><p>”Why the fuck are you eating my steak?” she started to ball her fists up. ”Get your hands off, don’t you know there’s a meat shortage?”</p><p>The nue cackled. ”Ehh, so what? You can’t even eat it, otherwise, Hijiri will catch you, Minamitsu~” she flew off as Murasa ran after her.</p><p>”Bitch, get back here!” she dashed off, pushing Nazrin into a box. ”Ow…” the little mouse groaned, mumbling curses under her breath.</p><p>Nue was flapping her wings as fast as she could to get away as she had the steak in her mouth. She was giggling madly as the enraged phantom was chasing after her. ”Nuehehehe~” cackling, she disappeared, going to the cemetery where that umbrella yōkai was.</p><p>Kogasa was hanging out, sitting on a gravestone. ”Hmph, no one to scare with all of this outside world ’COVID-19’ getting into Gensokyo.” Kogasa was thinking about going into the human village and scaring people, but the shrine maiden would’ve killed her by then.</p><p>Kogasa sulked as Nue randomly appeared behind her. ”Hey, Kogasa-chan!~” The karakasa obake jumped. ”Hey! I’m the neighborhood surpriser here!”</p><p>”Don’t tell Minamitsu I’m here.” She said as she was licking her lips from the delicious steak. ”Mmmmmmm…”</p><p>”You mean the ghost captain?” she kicked her legs in rhythm. ”Why?”</p><p>”Oh yeah, about that,” the undefined yōkai girl had a toothy grin, ”I basically ate her stuff, and now she’s pissed.”</p><p>”Whoa, really?!” Kogasa was now hooked on this story. Nue was going on and on about.</p><p>”While she’s going after me, why not we go scare some people, Kogasa~?” she started to grin once more. Kogasa’s eyes lit up. ”How will we scare them?” her face started to beam with excitement. </p><p>”Hmmm~” Nue hopped on the gravestones. ”Ya know about that COVID-19 stuff going around?” she was starting to smirk a bit. The umbrella started to nod.</p><p>”Why don’t we act as if we got the disease, eh? That’ll sure get a scare out of those humans.” Kogasa was eager to do this. ”I accept this!” she exclaimed as she shook hands with the feared nue.</p><p>~</p><p>Murasa was pissed. Very pissed. She was still searching for Nue, and she didn’t have her steak. She shouldn’t have had it anyways, as Miss Hijiri would’ve scolded her for days on end about how ”Buddhists don't eat meat” or whatever, but meat was still tasty to the phantom.</p><p>Ichirin came by, laying her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. ”Hey Murasa~” she was about to see her hat as the grouchy captain slapped her hand away. ”Ouch, that hurt!” she <br/>(I’m still not done ;_;)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>